


Blaine gets inujured, Kurt takes care of him- in more ways than one.

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine somehow manages to sprain both of his wrists.  Blaine's laying in bed when Kurt comes in to give him a pain pill and then says he has to take a shower. Blaine knows Kurt took a shower earlier since he helped Blaine take his (which was filled with sexual tension but no actual sex) so he asks Kurt about it. Kurt reluctantly admits that he's horny and needs to masturbate. Blaine tells him to just masturbate there. Kurt doesn't want Blaine to feel bad (that's he's not involved) and Blaine tells him it's fine and he'll actually like it. So Kurt strips down and starts getting himself off.</p>
<p>Watching it turns Blaine on and he starts whining because he's hard. Kurt sees what he's doing, pulls down Blaine's pants, and gives him a blow job. After Blaine comes, Kurt finishes himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine gets inujured, Kurt takes care of him- in more ways than one.

‘I swear to god, Kurt, I am never doing a cartwheel again.’  
Blaine gives a forlorn look at his wrists. They’re both bandaged and his arms are in slings, meaning he can’t really use them at all. Instead he’s been lying in bed for the past two days, Kurt bringing him everything he needs. The only time he’s been able to use his wrists is when he’s been going to the toilet, and even that was painful.  
‘Good,’ Kurt says, closing the curtains, momentarily flooding the room in darkness before he switches the light on. ‘Maybe in the future, you shouldn’t attempt any sort of physical activity when you’re drunk.’  
Blaine glares at Kurt before trying to scratch his own cheek with his shoulder. He hasn’t shaved for three days and he hates stubble. ‘I wasn’t drunk. I was hungover and tired.’  
‘Yeah, you were still kind of drunk,’ Kurt says. Blaine gives up trying to argue, there’s not much he can do. Not when he’s confined to the bed and Kurt’s not. ‘Anyway,’ Kurt continues, opening the small container the doctor had given Blaine. ‘It’s time for your last pain med and then you can go to sleep.’  
Blaine sighs, weary of the schedule. Wake up, have breakfast, take a pill, stay in bed, eat lunch, take a pill, stay in bed, eat dinner, wait a while, take a pill, sleep. After 2 days he feels like he’s drowning in boredom.   
He takes the pill obediently, washing it down with a glass of cool water. Kurt then helps him get out of the slings and change his t shirt into a new one.  
‘Do you want to change your boxers?’ Kurt asks. Blaine thinks about it before saying yes, letting Kurt undress him and put him in some new ones. It’s kinda gross being stuck in the same ones for 2 days, especially as it got really hot while Kurt was out, leaving Blaine unable to do anything but lie in bed and sweat for an hour.  
Blaine’s dick gives an interested twitch when Kurt changes him, but Kurt doesn’t notice, trying to be quick and get a duvet back on Blaine before he got cold or felt over exposed. By the time Blaine’s got a semi, the duvet’s back on top of him, hiding it from Kurt’s view.  
‘I’m going to take a shower,’ Kurt says, gathering up his wash stuff.   
Blaine is about to tell him goodnight, before he remembers something. After finding Blaine all sweaty, Kurt had helped him shower. Blaine was pretty much unable to do any of it himself, so Kurt had come in with him. It had been filled with sexual desire, Kurt making a light hearted joke about his own erection, ignoring it in favour of helping Blaine get washed. Blaine had tried not to look at it, somehow managing not to get hard himself. At that moment, all he had wanted to do was to have sex with Kurt, but what could he do? He thought it rather weird to suggest Kurt fuck him when he was totally unable to do any of it himself. And Kurt would probably be too scared of getting Blaine even more hurt to comply. So Blaine hadn’t said anything, wearily agreeing to go back to bed, left stuck with a load of sexual frustration whilst watching The Sound Of Music, forced upon him by Kurt.  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine begins, wondering if he should ask the question or not. Was it invading his fiancés privacy if he asked him why he was showering twice? Did he even want to know the answer? He decided to continue anyway. ‘You already showered with me this morning- why are you showering twice?’  
Kurt blushes as soon as he realises what Blaine’s asking, biting his lip as he starts his answer. ‘Well-I’m- I- er,’ he stutters, unable to produce the right words. ‘I-I- well, I .’  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine interrupts, saving him. ‘I don’t care, honestly, I’m just curious.’  
Kurt wrings his hands several times before answering.  
‘I’m kind of horny and want to jerk off?’ It comes out more of a question than an answer.  
Blaine rolls his eyes when Kurt finishes. Trust Kurt to be embarrassed about that. They have sex together, for godsake!   
‘Kurt, you know you can jerk off here, right?’ Blaine says, nodding to the empty space beside him. ‘This is our bedroom and all.’  
‘I know,’ Kurt says, giving a vacant shrug. ‘I just- I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, that’s all.’  
‘Uncomfortable?’  
‘Well no, not uncomfortable. Just bad? I mean, it’s not like you can join in or anything, is it?’  
Blaine gives a depressed little sigh, staring down at where his dick is, under the duvet.  
‘Do it here anyway? For me?’ Blaine asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Kurt stares at him, unsure. ‘Are you sure? I don’t have to, I know it’s unfair, it was just an idea and-‘  
‘I want you to.’  
Blaine looks so eager and lustful that Kurt believes him, quickly stripping off his pants and t shirt to sit up on the bed next to Blaine.  
Kurt’s already tenting his boxers, the shape of his cock gradually making a hard outline under the material. Blaine looks at it, whining in desperation.  
‘Okay,’ Kurt says, smirking at Blaine’s little sounds. ‘Be patient.’  
But Blaine feels anything but patient, giving a little smile as Kurt tugs his dick out, slowly gliding his hand up and down as Blaine watches.  
Kurt tries to make a slow pace, wanting it to last but he hasn’t had sex for days, and he was too busy talking to Blaine’s doctor and collecting his meds to jerk off yesterday. And he’s still got the hormones of a teenage boy, already hard in his hand, the pace quickly increasing as every nerve in his body tells him to go faster, his hand pumping his cock to feed the warmth growing in his stomach.  
Watching intently, Blaine inevitably gets hard too, thighs clenching together in a poor attempt at giving his desperate dick some friction. Kurt’s oblivious to his efforts at first, unable to concentrate on anything but the overwhelming heat taking over his body.  
Eventually Blaine can’t help it anymore though, giving a desperate whine of ‘Kurt,’ before kicking off the duvet so that it falls onto the floor. His dick is swollen in his boxers, the head poking out of the seam, a dark trail of pre cum spread from where it had moved. Seeing it, Kurt immediately climbs over Blaine, still masturbating with his right hand, but forcing Blaine’s boxers down with the other.  
‘Oh my god,’’ Kurt says, eyeing Blaine’s cock with delight. Before Blaine can be prepared for what Kurt’s going to do, Kurt grabs the base of his dick and sinks his mouth down over it, tongue sweeping over the leaking slit. Tasting Blaine’s cum, Kurt lets the flavour swirl around his mouth before taking in more of Blaine, begining to let his head rise and fall, sucking Blaine off.  
Blaine almost screams as the feeling, his sexual frustration disappearing, being replaced with a hot desire for more, is hips shaking slightly as they thrust up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt eagerly obeys the rhythm, happy to have something to work with, speeding up as the muscles in his throat learn to relax and take more of Blaine in.  
Blaine can feel his stomach tense up, the muscles slowly go rigid as he tries to hold down his orgasm, make the blow job last a few minutes more. With Kurt now cupping his balls as well though, the pleasure is too much and his orgasm hits him hard, cock ejecting cum which Kurt swallows, the liquid sticky in his mouth. Pulling off, Kurt licks up a few dribbles which had escaped receiving a content smile from Blaine as he looks up. Seeing Blaine was pretty much all good, Kurt concentrates at achieving his own orgasm, focussing on the hot taste of Blaine in his mouth, how his lips are wet and syrupy with the familiar cum. Moaning slightly and rocking into his hand, he feels his orgasm arrive too, and he comes with a startled little gasp, stuttering Blaine’s name as white streaks paint his hand and stomach, proof of the immense pleasure he had just inflicted.  
‘Thank youuu,’ Blaine drawls from where he’s still lying on the bed, shivering slightly due to his nakedness.

Kurt tells him that it’s no problem, that they should have thought of this sooner. Agreeing, Blaine crosses his bandaged wrists across his stomach, begging a kiss off Kurt as he feels the heavy weight of the duvet spread over him, Kurt making sure his fiancé was comfy.  
‘Kurt?’ Blaine asks, just as Kurt’s about to leave the room.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘If you ever sprain both of your wrists, I promise to do the same to you.’  
Kurt stares at his boyfriend in disbelief, before shaking his head.  
‘Thank you, Blaine. If I ever do, I’ll be sure to ask.’  
The light flickers off , leaving a very content, warm Blaine falling asleep in the dark.


End file.
